1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly, to a mobile phone having a drawer cover.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, as a mobile communication instrument making a communication through a wireless relay of a base station, there are two types of mobile phones: one is a bar type and the other is a folder type.
The bar type mobile phone is typically structured in that a speaker and a microphone are provided in one case, that is, a transmitter and a telephone receiver are integrated, which may be implemented as a flip type by attaching a flip cover for selectively open and close a button part of a main body thereof.
The bar type mobile phone is in the tendency of becoming small for the convenience's sake in carrying, but, in consideration of communication, a distance between the microphone and the speaker should be constantly maintained in the aspect of the structure of the human body. In this respect, the conventional bar type mobile phone has structural shortcomings toward the compact size.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a folder-type mobile phone in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, in an effort of overcoming the structural restriction of the bar-type mobile phone, a folder-type mobile phone includes a speaker (S) provided in an upper case 2, a microphone (M) provided in a lower case 4, and a hinge member (not shown), so that the cases 2 and 4 can be folded and unfolded by virtue of the hinge member at one side.
Accordingly, a user carries the folder-type mobile phone in a state that the upper and the lower cases 2 and 4 are folded, and makes a communication with the other party in a state that the upper and the lower cases 2 and 4 are unfolded, that is, in the state that the microphone (M) and the speaker (S) are opened and closes to the mouth and the ear of the user.
Thus, the folder-type mobile phone is considered an improved type compared to the bar-type mobile phone in the aspect of the convenience for carrying.
However, the conventional folder-type mobile phone disadvantageously causes an inconvenience in that since the microphone and the speaker are separatedly formed at the upper and the lower cases which are coupled by the hinge member, the user should unfold the upper case by the thumb with one hand holding the lower case or should unfold the upper case by one hand with another hand holding the lower case, for communication.